Everyone Deserves A Happily Ever After
by MumuMissMadeekins
Summary: This is Adrian's happily ever after. Him and Rose weren't meant to be, that much should be obvious, but that doesn't mean there's not someone else out there for him. T for language!Redone!
1. 1: Dramatic Moment

**I feel like completely and totally and indescribably terrible for stopping this story, no jokes. So here it goes, AGAIN, I hope you enjoy it and stay with me!**

**I own 2 horses, 2 goats, 6 dogs, Viva La Juicy perfume, and lotion but I do not own Vampire Academy. **

Honestly I think I totally lucked out on getting a job as a court guardian.

The thick layers of protection are a slackers haven, it's pretty unusual for me to actually have to do any fighting. Then again I wouldn't really say I'm a "slacker" but being a guardian, not my thing. No way no how.

Aren't I just the most loyal guardian!

There's no denying it, in my personal opinion "They come first" is absolute bullshit.

You might be wondering what all the vampire, oh excuse me Moroi, hate's about. The idea that I should risk my life just so some other race, species, whatever they are wasn't drilled into my head as early as most.

You may be thinking "What an inconceivable notion!" but I didn't find out I was dhampir till I was 13 making me 7 years behind average.

My stories one of those that people make into "coming of age" novels or TV series.

It seems like my parents died in a car crash, as cliché as it seems, the same day I was born, then I was adopted by humans, gasphemy!

After a while I kind of stumbled upon the information that I was in fact not a normal human but actually a freaky super-race who's purpose was to protect Moroi (vampires).

Let's just say I wasn't exactly singing hallelujah to the heavens, but that's another story.

Back to the subject, not that there's a definite one in the first place, I'm hoping you adapt to my rants, we won't get along if you can't.

On the other hand who wouldn't be stoked to find out you're a badass vampire slayer, just because it flew out of no where didn't muddle the awesomeness of the ironic situation.

Which leads me here, to the court coffee shop, my dorm away from dorm you could say.

Of course as I glance at my watch (I'd rather just look at my phone but dhampirs are required to have actual watches. Bleh.) those god forsaken little numbers inform me I need to be across court in about 4 minutes.

"God damn shit, fuck my life, god damn shit!" I say to myself while grabbing all my stuff shoving papers in folders and what not, creating a huge scene, it's the Novah (me) way you could say. "See you tomorrow Rebecca!" I say to the cashier which comes out more like "She voo marrowf Rebemecas" because of the pen between my teeth.

As I slam my weight into the door and it shoves open reluctantly the wind blows in my face, now I will not only be late but my hair will make me look like a lion caught in a Kansas twister. Isn't this my lucky day.

Then, as if I needed it, everything in my arms goes tumbling down to the ground, "Fuck my life!" I growl in frustration and gather everything back in it's rightful un-orderly place. I spoke too soon.

This is my life: forgetting things, loosing track of time, and then scrambling to get somewhere. I don't exactly know why it's like this, why I always get wrapped up in writing or reading, my job is so easily shoved to the back of my brain, it shouldn't be like this. My job, well it's not too shitty, it can be fun, it can be exhilarating, it can be glorious, and let's not forget, I don't have many more options.

Being late is a usual thing for me, I suck I know, yeah I'm ashamed. In reality I do wish I could be a better guardian like that chick Rose something everyone's always talking about.

Back to our dramatic moment: Down a hallway, turn a corner, I'm running as fast as my little god forsaken legs will carry me, sigh of relief as I reach my post, nothing wrong with being a couple minutes late; I'm only human…. never mind.

Well my relief was short-lived when I saw my supervisor glaring at me. "Fuck. My. Life." Is pretty much all that's running through my head as I catch my breath "Guardian Miraz I'm so sorry, it'll never happen again, you can count on me. There was just this emergency with the dinosuars on the roof and oh god that peanut butter it was- I'll spare you the gruesome details. My has anyone told you how- Guardian-ish you look today? Not many people can pull off such a horrible cold menacing stare but dammit you got it down pretty great. Did I just say dammit? Wow please do excuse my language, I think I my cold is bringing on deliria." I then proceeded to sniffle and cough. This is pretty much what sums up a hot mess.

"Guardian Chaste." Mira said sternly. He didn't look as pissed off as you would've imagined seeing as I was late for the umpteenth time and I just said about 500 words in 3 minutes.

"You've got a charge." Those 4 words brought on as much of a range of emotions as if he wouldn't said "I'm a purple chicken.

I was pissed, what's wrong with these people thinking they could just uproot someone's life at any given time for their convienince?

I was worried, what if I got some annoying royal who not only expected me to protect them but to be their personal slave? I'd like to see them try and order me around.

I was happy, maybe I could give my best effort and who knows I might actually be pretty kick ass at being an actual guardian.

Lastly, I was scared shitless..

**This chapter is so short mainly because I didn't want to go too deep in everything when I just now picked the story back up and I haven't read Vampire Academy in literally a year. So please sub, there will absolutely be more to come!**

**Hope you like it! **

**Bunches of Lovin,**

**Madison**


	2. 2: Someone's on his man period

**I feel like an idiot. Why? I deleted both (the old and new) chapters just now and have to do it. **

**I am officially a fucktard. **

**I'm going to start now and shut up **

**I own a black sparkly shirt, a barrel saddle, green reins and Tony Lama boots but I do not own Vampire Academy. **

"Fuck that." As soon as those two little words came out I wish I could've just reached out and crammed them back into my big mouth.

Fortunately enough I think Guardian Miraz was slowly but surely getting used to me shocking him on a daily basis.

"I'll just go about as if I didn't hear that, maybe then you will restrain yourself from babbling." Miraz said rubbing the bridge of his nose. "You're orientation will begin in 15 minutes, follow me." He finished and promptly turned and started down a hallway.

After a second's hesitation I slowly jogged to catch up with him and then asked the question which had just popped into my mind, "Orientation isn't in the protocol, don't you just tell me who and where they are and I start following them around?"

"This orientation is under special circumstances, you're charge will be Mr. Adrian Ivashkov." Miraz replied still looking straight forward and turning here and there.

"Not to question you or anything but, seeing as he lives in the court does he really need a guardian? And even if he does I would assume he already has enough at his disposal?" I said not really understanding the situation.

"As I said, it's under special circumstances. Mr. Ivashkov will explain everything." As he said that I had a feeling the conversation was over.

I was just supposed to wait? Wait till they felt like telling me? Dicks.

We got to a dead end hallway where Guardian Miraz open a door to a room about a half of a baby elephant bigger than where Harry Potter lived, I would not lie to you.

There was a table with one chair on one side and two on the other.. I walked in begrudgingly and Miraz closed the door behind me.

I don't really know how long I sat in that little solitary confinement room but in whatever amount of time it was my mind burned through topics as fast as a Nebraska drag race. Weird Novah-ish topics like: the size of Bratz dolls heads, why Bug's Bunny is so tall, if Robin from Winnie the Pooh was a narcotic addict, if lillipop sticks are toxic (if so I'd die)- then my thinking was disrupted by the door opening.

A man appeared in the door way and it didn't click in my brain that he was upside down, well I was upside down.

- Another Nova thing: when I'm sitting with nothing to do for certain periods of time I turn and sit upside down, I've done it as long as I can remember; something about lack of oxygen in the womb. Just kidding I'm almost 25% positive I'm healthy and completely functioning.

I straightened myself quickly and ran my fingers through my long hair to try and tame it.

I'm not going to sit here and lie about my charge, Adrian Ivashkov was one of the most attractive people I'd ever seen in my whole life. No exaggerations. He'd mastered that just rolled out of bed hair style as if he invented it but on him it looked oddly classy. His face was exactly asymmetrical making it perfect and his stubble contrasted against it in a good way.

Even with his shoulder's slightly slumped and dark circles he had an air of confidence about him, like he could do anything he wanted with ease.

He looked at me with an emotionless expression and walked silently to the chair across from me.

Since I decided to put in some effort to this new position I spoke first, "Hello Mr. Ivashkov I am Novah Chaste, you can call me Guardian Chaste or Novah, it doesn't make much of a difference to me."

"And you're assuming I care about what it means to you?" He snapped. Ouch.

This would be more difficult than I thought. I assumed the hardest part would be being completely devoted to protecting but I realized the challenge of this charge would be not only protecting him but to restrain myself from killing him at the same time.

If he wasn't going to be civil I saw no reason to be so after that little snarky comment I sat back in my chair, folded my arms, bit my tongue and blankly stared at the asshole I would be saddled with living with for god knows how long.

"How about I do all the talking for now?" He said also leaning back in his chair. "I'm leaving court, for personal reasons which you are not to ask me about, and I don't want a guardian who will be very… strict I guess is the word. So in order for us to get along I would like it to be known that I'm not exactly in the mood for company or anyone telling me what to do. I hope that was short and simple enough for you to comprehend, we leave tomorrow 8:00. I will expect you to be ready by then."

With that he stood up and before I knew it was gone, leaving me very confused and very irritated.

I don't know what was his problem and I didn't know how long I would be able to deal with him being on his man period.

**Thanks for you're time, new chapter coming up soon **

**Review Review Review!**


End file.
